


Bones

by VegaTron (orphan_account)



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Bone Breaking, M/M, Other, Torture Porn, bloooooooood, dw hes into it, kind of spoilers for DOOM 2016, slayer starts talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VegaTron
Summary: samuel tries to actually take his rage out on our good friend slayer, but quickly finds he reallydoesn'tknow the extent of this mans lunacy
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Bones

"You know the most interesting thing about humanoids..." Samuel whispered, holding Slayers leg, digging his metal fingers into the mans soft flesh.  
Samuel had dragged Slayer out of D'Nur, and straight to some unidentifiable room. Slayer had been subdued, and chained from the ceiling.

"Well... your bones, you see. Are actually not as strong as you'd like to think. Their structure is weakened by their fleshy, sponge textured insides... My bones, on the other hand, are solid. You cannot break them, as they are a mix of various metals, far stronger than calcium..."

Slayer tried to kick Samuel. The robot had him in a vice grip, and it hurt to move. The cuffs dug into his wrists, chafing at his skin.

"Would you like to see, just how fragile yours are?" Samuel asked, his voice swamped with a vague, dominant anger.

Once again Slayer tried to kick back, despite knowing he couldn't escape. Samuel held his leg tighter, and he drew back.

"You have not spoken one word to me since you woke up. So I am going to answer on your behalf."

Samuel grabbed onto Slayers right foot with one hand, his knee with the other. The man only had a second to react before Samuel slammed his leg down on his metal knee, a sickening crack echoing through the room. Slayer howled, his voice raw and hollow. He begged himself to see the damage, cringing back as he gazed on his leg, which looked like... it had a second knee?.... jeez....

The pain... was confusing. It wasn't stabbing pain, simply everything felt _wrong._ He felt a bubble of laughter erupt from his throat, breaking into a scream of confusion at himself. Why, did he want to laugh? to cope? his chest spasmed uncontrollably, fits of screaming laughter escaping him.  
Samuel stared at him with annoyed patience.  
"That was unexpected." He responded bluntly. "Though like everything you do, I do not understand it and it annoys me. Shut up."

Slayer could not shut up. Every time he looked as his horribly bent leg, he simply began to laugh again, the laughter joint with short bursts of horrified screams, the two laced together with desperate tears. Samuel made a strangely aggressive noise, and grabbed Slayers other leg. Slayer screamed abruptly before Samuel placed his hands in separate directions, and yanked them together, crushing his bone in several places.

Slayer threw his head back, peals of screaming laughter rolling from the walls of the room.

"Shut up! Why are you doing that?" Samuel yelled. He wanted Slayer to submit to him, not this stupid shit! He felt out of control. Sure, he could break more bones, but Slayer would probably just keep up with that horrible noise.

Samuel couldn't stop himself, his brain fogging over with pure hate for this infuriating creature. He wrenched Slayers upper left thigh up to his chest, and brought it down hard on his knee. It didn't break. Slayer didn't shut up. He kept slamming it into his knee until the thing _finally_ cracked, Slayers leg now bending in three separate places. It flopped uselessly onto the floor, Slayer staring at it, his cheeks puffed, spluttering out laughter as if it was the funniest thing ever.

Samuel gave up, and punched Slayer in the face, hearing the crack of the mans jaw hitting itself, the skull recoiling. He pulled back, Slayer spitting several teeth out. He finally stopped laughing, instead blood dripped from his lips. He'd bitten his tongue in half. His jaw lawled open, the hinges split from Samuel's metal fingers. Slayers eyes bulged as he watched the top of his tongue hang from a thread of skin, sliding out of his mouth.

"There. That shut you up." Samuel huffed, satisfied.

The two sat in silence, before Slayer began to make a strange snuffing noise. Samuel stared at him, enraged. _The bastard was laughing through his fucking nose._ Samuel didn't think, simply connecting his fist directly with Slayers nose, feeling the soft structure collapse under his fingers. Slayer near instantly began to _pour_ blood from his nose, the liquid spraying out at an impressive rate. It coated the mans chest, pooling at the floor.

"Fuck you..." Muttered Samuel, the robot sitting back. He'd never seen such a broken man. But he deserved it.

A noise of pure disgust erupted from Samuel's core as his eyes finally picked up on the tent in Slayers jockey shorts. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The robot screamed, wanting to get away from this confusing and repulsive man. Wanting to beat his face into a pulp.

Slayer raised his head, his face barely hanging together. Blood dripped from every opening, splashing loudly against the floor. "Can't helfp it." He gargled, unable to use his tongue or lips. "Comesah wipf tyah jaob." His words were a horrible mess of blood and liquid stuck down his throat.  
Samuel stared back in repulsion. What the fuck had he started. This was not supposed to go in this direction, not at _all._

Slayer could feel his cheeks pounding. Not from pain. Heh. Samuel once again lost his high horse, didn't he? He leant his head back, a growling moan making its way through the blood. Samuel took the offering to wrap his fingers around Slayers neck, gripping hard enough to draw blood. Slayer smiled at him, continuing to usher gargling moans. Samuel screamed, wanting to tear the mans throat out. Slayers eyes bulged, blowing bubbles of blood with his mouth. He spat said blood at Samuel, who recoiled in horror. Samuel crashed against the wall, his head spinning. There... there was something... on his face...  
His hands shook, and he tried to peel it off. He was holding Slayers severed tongue in his fingers. He screamed and threw it to the corner of the room.  
Blood and spit dripped from his face plate, some stuck to his LED. The room felt small, and he suddenly felt scared of the creature in front of him. It was if the walls were moving in on him, pushing him towards the chained man. How... how... HE was the one in the chains dammit, why did he feel so out of control...

Slayers cheeks continued to grow hotter, the feeling spreading to his entire face. He felt drunk on arousal. Before he wouldn't admit his feelings to Samuel, but now that the well was closed, and his work was done, he didn't give a shit anymore. "Keepf.... goingg..." He growled, hanging his jaw open, letting his blood pour out. _Demanding_ Samuel continue. Samuel was sitting very still, not wanting to move. Wanting, wanting to hurt that man, wanting him to shut the fuck up and die...  
Slayer jangled the chains on his arms. "Rake. Rake empf. I Oones."  
"Break... break those ones?"  
Slayer nodded enthusiastically, bloody drool flicking from his chin. Samuel slowly got to his knees, tempting to approach the man. He unlocked the cuff on his right arm, and the arm flung to Slayers side, empty of blood and energy. He unlocked the other, Slayer instantly collapsing onto the floor, unable to hold himself up. The back of his head smacked against the tile, and he began to choke on his blood. He spat it out, red liquid pooling out the side of his cheek.  
Samuel grabbed Slayers left hand, that rage building in him once more. He grabbed Slayers fingers and slammed them backwards, cringing slightly at the chorus of pops and cracks. The mans fingers pressed into the back of his hand, a position they were never meant to be in. Samuel let go and they flopped loosely at an awkward angle. Slayer screamed, his shouting now mixed in with erotic noises as he writhed in the pool of his blood. "Eease! Aaah.... rake empf! ameal oo ad anpf..." He desperately hollered, his jaw hanging loose and tongue unusable. Samuel leaned over him. "Shut. The fuck up." He hissed, not wanting to listen a second longer to this idiot. Slayer rolled his eyes to Samuel, his mouth curling into a smile. "Ake e." He gurgled, his eyes shining.  
Samuel growled at him, grabbing his left arm and quickly snapping it in his hands. His head spun as Slayer continued to make noise, and in his anger he shoved the top half of Slayers arm down on the shattered bone. There was a quiet splitting noise as the bone pierced the skin, Slayer howled and arched his back, his lungs working overtime. Samuel didn't stop, he twisted the now free broken arm, ripping the skin and tearing the top half of his arm away from his body.  
"There! Is THAT what you want?" Samuel hollered, holding the severed arm, watching the bloody stump fall to the floor.  
"AIughggooo!!!! eah!!!!! uck.... eoeeaa.a.... od!"  
...  
Slayer still hadn't shut up.  
Samuel supposed he was in so much pain that he was delirious. Though, he had a very high pain tolerance based on his fighting. It was very confusing.

Samuel stared at the arm he was holding, and tossed it away in disgust. What... the fuck. Slayer was still moving under him. When... when would he pass out? surely! the bastard had already lost so much blood! it wasn't normal!

Slayer gazed up at Samuel, his eyes rolling in his skull. "Ease... uck e..... ease?" He begged, arching his back, bucking what was left of his hips.

"No." Samuel stated blunty, standing up. "You are clearly insane, and I have had enough of this revolting nonsense." The robot turned and slid open a door, quickly leaving. Leaving Slayer to die.


End file.
